


Detatchable dick

by not_a_functioning_human_being



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crackfic?, Drabble, I think it's sfw, M/M, at this point though I think you know what you signed up for, but they don't really do much, i wrote this in 10 minutes, it does get a lil bit sexual at the end, it's Remus's, probably, school is slowly killing me, there is a dick tho, what did you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_functioning_human_being/pseuds/not_a_functioning_human_being
Summary: Remus gives Logan his dick.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809271
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Detatchable dick

**Author's Note:**

> My friend came up with the idea of Remus having a detatchable dick that he gives to people he wants to fuck.
> 
> And so I wrote this drabble instead of doing homework.

Logan looked down at the phallic object Remus handed to him. The Intrusive side was looking up at him, big wide adorable eyes waiting for Logan's answer. 

Remus's warm, bloodied, throbbing penis laid in his hand along with a note that read, 'Your ass is hot wanna be my thot?' And for the first time in his entire existence as a personified fragment of Thomas's psyche, Logan was completely and utterly speechless. 

A flash of hurt flickered in Remus's wide brown eyes. His hopeful and overall childlike demeanor crumbling into that of a kicked puppy. 

"Oh, I uh... it was just a joke dork!" A large, almost unsettling smile graced Remus's perfect pink lips as he snatched the penis and the note out of Logan's hands, his eyes welling up with tears. "It's not like I meant any of it anyways," he stuck out his tongue and started to sink out, turning Logan's clothes and hair the most sickening shade of lime green Logan had ever seen.

"Remus, wait!" Logan grabbed Remus's arm just as he was about to disappear. 

"What do you want Logan," he voice dripping with hurt and a hint of anger. 

Logan cleared his throat, lifting Remus (who was now just a disembodied upper body) and holding him in his arms. "I... I just wanted to tell you that...though you may have your eccentricities I must admit that I feel the same way." 

Remus's entire being seemed to inflate like a balloon, his legs suddenly appearing, toppling Logan over onto his back with a loud thud.

The intrusive side giggled and kissed Logan's cheek, placing one leg on either side of Logan. "Oh~ Well, if you insist.~"

Logan's cheeks reddened as both his and Remus's clothes broke the laws of matter and dissipated into thin air. His face only turning a darker shade of red when Remus started laughing at him, his banshee-like shriek filling the whole of the mind palace. 

Remus cupped his cheeks, leaning in close to his ear and whispering, "Someone's gonna have to break the bad news to my brother cuz you look better in red than he could ever dream of~" He licked Logan's cheek down to his lips, a shiver of pleasure shooting down the logical side's spine. 

Methodical fingers ran down Remus's sides down to his inner thigh, only for them to be met with nothing but emptiness when they got to the crotch. Confused, Logan sat up and looked down at the bloodied, space between Remus's legs

"Oh shit, I forgot to reattach my dick."


End file.
